


Ra-Ra-Rasputin

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, George is a little insecure sometimes, I got the idea from tiktok tbh, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), this includes muggle music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: I just saw a lot of Weasley twin content on my tiktok page recently so yeah. Here we are.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey”, the chant was heard throughout almost all of Hogwarts.  
All the students that heard the three chanting started giggling, some of them even singing along with them. They knew what was about to come and the poor man that was trying to ignore them took a deep breath as to calm down so he wouldn´t them. He gave up on trying to run away from them, there was always at least two of them hot on his tail. Viktor Krum would not give some English teenagers the satisfaction of losing his temper, thus proving even further how much they really disturbed his peace.  
“There lived a certain man, in Russia long ago  
He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear”, they started the song for what felt like the thousandth time since he arrived a couple of days ago. For the next line the whole Schoolyard screamed. “But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear”

You finished the rest of the song and then decided to take a break.  
Sitting down on the Sofas in Gryffindor common room the Weasley twins and you laughed until you couldn´t breathe anymore. Feeling a pair of eyes on you, you turned around to see George looking at you. His head was slightly tilted down as if he was looking at the floor only seconds ago. It gave him almost a sort of puppy eyed look and if you were honest with yourself he looked really cute like that, but you could see something was distressing him. You wanted to ask him if he was okay, yet at the same time it looked like it was something more serious than usually when he was down. You didn´t have to think about what you were going to do, cause giving his brother a look, Fred left without a word but a look of encouragement on his face.  
“What is up, Georgie?”  
“I- uh.. I wanted to ask you a question..”, he shifted around in his seat a little so you stood up from your position on the sofa across from him to sitting down by his side and took his hand into yours.

“(y/n) I know we are really good friends and this could destroy everything, but I like you so much more than a friend. So I wanted to ask if you maybe want to go to the Yule ball with me? And also maybe be my Girlfriend, please?”, while he was talking the common room went silent around you.  
You drowned out everyone except for him. You couldn´t believe he was asking you that, after years and years of you having the most obvious crush on him, he never said anything. Your thoughts started spiraling. Snapping back into the real world he was still looking at you waiting for an answer.  
“Oh my god yes.”, you started laughing. “Yes to both of that. Oh you have no idea for how long I wished this would happen.”  
Taking his face in both of your hands you gave him a peck on his lips. When you parted he smiled widely.  
The next weeks were magical. Fred and the other Weasleys were so happy for you. George took you on trips to Hogsmeade and strolls around the castle, sometimes you would sneak out to go stargazing at the Astronomy tower. Of course you still hung around with Fred and your other friends a lot and your prank on Krum wasn´t over yet. And then the week of Yule ball came.

You went dress shopping with Ginny, Luna (who just helped three of you get ready) and Hermione and looked for inspiration for Hair and makeup, so besides classes and Homework you didn´t see George very often. That just made you more happy for the day of the ball finally being here. Meeting with the girls to get ready you became more and more nervous with every second. Putting on the long black dress you asked Luna to help you zipping up before putting on jewelry a smokey eye and a dusky pink lipstick. Something was on your mind though that you just couldn´t shake off.  
“You don´t look so good, (y/n). Is everything okay?”, Luna was the first one to notice.  
“Yeah, no. I don´t know. It´s about George…”  
Now the other girls where listening too.  
“What did my brother do this time? I swear I´ll punch him if I have to.”, Ginny went off.  
“No, Gin. He is… good, but I know that tonight some boys may have some expectations that the Girl they are taking out will do certain… things as thanks and I don´t know if I´m ready to do that if he were to ask that of me.”, by the time you finished talking you were looking at your hands playing around with the Shoelaces of the heels you were about to put on. Your comment earned you a round of concerned sighs, before Ginny spoke up again. “(y/n) I know my brother for a long time now… and if he were to ask anything of you and you were to say no, he would respect that. The twins may be idiots most of the time, but they aren´t that bad.”  
“Thank you Ginny.”, you gave her a hug, sighed in relieve an then put on your shoes. “Now are you all ready to get downstairs?”

Positive reactions all around the four of you made your way down the stairs to the common room where your dates were already waiting. Upon hearing the footsteps George, Viktor Krum and Neville Longbottom sprang to their feet and lined up at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was the first one to get to her date, leaving for the ball immediately. Next was Ginny, also leaving almost immediately after greeting Neville, but not before shooting her brother a look saying ´behave!´. Now it was your time to descend down the stairs and when you did your boyfriends lower jaw nearly met the floor. The first glimpse he got of you he saw a puffy, floor long skirt that was attached to a Corsage looking bodice. Your hair was in a beautiful up-do, rhinestones shining up here and there when the light hit right. Standing still in front of him you tipped his chin with your fore and middle finger, bringing it back up and giving him a small peck on the lips as a greeting.  
“You look gorgeous, (y/n).”, he said in a low voice, making you blush while risking a look at your cleavage that was adorned with a silver necklace. Luna watched the whole thing from afar, giggling to herself.

“Wanna go dancing?”, he asked the half smile on his face that you loved so much.  
“Yeah, sure.”, you smiled back. Interlacing your fingers with his you made your way over to see your friends and have a fun night. You danced until your feet hurt and the noise became to much. As if he had sensed it the moment you sat down a little more in the back the redhead came up behind you. His long hair tickled your ear a little as he said “Hey, love. I wanna show you something.”  
With that and before you could say anything he pulled you up from your seat and away from all the others through the many corridors of the castle until you recognized he was taking you to the Astronomy tower. Now the nervousness made its way back into your head. Spiraling thoughts began to come over you as he started talking. “They have professor paroling outside so I had to think of something else, but I still wanted to do something special for you. I missed our anniversary after all.” You were already expecting everything when he opened the door to what seemed to be a picknick.  
“I thought after a whole night of dancing you might get a little hungry so I prepared some snacks and drinks. And it´s a really beautiful night tonight. You can see all the stars.”  
He went more and more silent towards the end, waiting for your reaction. Sitting down on the blanket he laid on the ground you said “Love, that´s perfect. Come sit with me.”

He looked almost relieved when he sat down besides you unpacking the prepared snacks. You ate and talked about the evening until you just sat there, holding hands and kissing. It went from a couple pecks, to chaste kissing, to finally passionately making out. That was when one of his hands came up to open the corsage. Fumbling around, you parted from him, laying your hand on his in an attempt to stop the Weasley.  
“Is everything alright? We can stop if you´re not ready yet.” And that reaction had you on cloud nine. “No. I mean I am ready and all this is beautiful and all, but I´d rather do it somewhere more private.”  
Again without a word he took your hand to help you to your feet so you could get back to the Gryffindors bedroom. Fred and the others must´ve promised to stay out of the room, cause for the rest of the night you didn´t see any of their faces. And to be honest you were glad about it. The younger twin took his sweet time with you asked you if you were okay and if what he was doing felt good, he was really cute. The next morning before anyone could wake up you tiptoed back to your own dorm, changing into your pajamas and going for another round of sleep, but not before leaving him a note. Thanking him for the wonderful night and telling him how much you loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

All this had happened 3 years ago. After The battle of Hogwarts you wanted to wait a little longer to take the next big step. The weight of the war and everyone that had died fighting it was just too much. When the wounds of the battle had started to heel and Fred and Angelina had decided to marry. It was a beautiful wedding and when you came home, way in the middle of the night George had decided for himself that it finally was time.  
The day he actually proposed, he was almost as nervous as he was when he asked you out to yule ball. He had a whole plan for the day. You had a day off so George left the shop to Fred and he took you hiking, after being served breakfast in bed. It took you all day and when you got home again even before you could sink into a hot bubble bath with your beloved boyfriend sank down to one knee and pulled out this magical ring.

It wasn´t too fancy or pretentious. It was simple just like the two of you.  
“(y/n), I´ve been waiting so long to ask you that question now. There always was something happening and I felt like I could never be able to finally ask you, even though I wanted to ask you basically the moment I met you.”, you both chuckled shortly. “But before I ask you the big question I… I don´t know this might sound stupid, but I can´t offer you as much as any other guy maybe can so…”  
You could see a tear roll down his cheek. You knew he was insecure about his familys and well his wealth from time to time, but you didn´t think that it would ever weigh on him that much.  
“Georgie, love. I would marry you with paper rings if I had to. I love you so freaking much. Please don´t ever worry about that ever again”, now you were crying.

Quickly he stood up, kissing your tears away. He hated to see you cry, you were his happy place after all. Well you and the joke shop. With tears still glimmering in both your eyes he leaned his forehead to yours.  
“So… (y/n), would you make me the luckiest man on earth and become my wife?”  
“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”, tears started streaming down your face again. Tears of joy, rather than sadness like before.  
Laughing he picked you up and spun you around, laughing and kissing you deeply, until he threatened to fall over. Setting you down, with shaky hands he pushed the ring onto your finger. Looking at it for another couple seconds he couldn´t contain the widest smile you had ever seen on his face. And in that moment your door busted open and all of the Weasley family except for Charlie, who was in Romania once again, and Percy stepped into your quite small apartment.

“So? What did she say?”, Fred was the first one to come in. He walked through the door as if it didn´t even exist.  
“I´m right here you know, Freddie?”, you said. “And to your information… I said yes!”  
You squealed with Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione as they walked over to you to see the ring. So the whole evening you spend with the family. You retold the story of how it came to this point and the other girls would tell their stories as the men would celebrate in their own way.  
It already was the next morning when the last of the Weasleys left. Literally falling into bed you were so happy that it was Sunday, so you could just sleep in peace. You were already halfway dozed off when you could feel your now fiancée poke you in the shoulder.

“What?”, your question was muffled by the matress.  
“Don´t you want to get out of your sweaty clothes before going to sleep?”, the redhead asked amused.  
Grunting you got up to undress. He wasn´t wrong after all, you had been hiking all day. How could he have so much energy left though.  
Finally undressed you laid down with your head on your soon to be husbands chest, your legs entangled with his. Looking up at him you found the source of his energy, he had been drinking. Stealing one last good nights kiss from him you said “ Your gonna have such a headache tomorrow.” and then went to sleep peacefully.

The next months went by in a blur. Molly and Ginny came over basically every second day, helping you organize things and planning the wedding. Essentially everything was organized pretty easily until it came to the dress shopping. Since your mother didn´t have hers any more you had to buy a new one and that was a whole adventure for itself. You weren´t sure what you wanted to wear in the first place, also your bodily proportions just made it even harder. By the time you found your dream dress you felt like you had already tried om a thousand dresses. Sitting down to take a break after a week of looking for the perfect dress it hit you though. Sending Luna a letter you asked her if she would be able to sew it for you, to which she said yes immediately. You made it a whole secret to your mother and sister in law, bought all the fabric the blonde girl needed and the corsage and then the only thing left to do was to wait for her to bring it over.

That was only a good month before the actual wedding. And with every day passing you became more and more nervous. And as the nervousness rose, equally did the gratitude for having your friends and George at your side to survive the madness without any major panic attacks.  
After 30 days of anxious waiting the day was finally here. And by Merlins beard were you frightened for something to go wrong. You were unable to relax until it was actually time to get ready. Ginny agreed to do your makeup and Luna did your hair and sooner than you expected it was time to get out of the dressing robe and into the dress. Now up until this point even you hadn´t seen the final product of Lunas work. While said blonde helped you into the dress Hermione set up a mirror for you to check yourself out.

As soon as you stepped up to see what the dress looked like your eyes started to tear up. It looked like an exact replica of the dress you had been wearing to the yule ball all those years ago.  
“No! Don´t cry, (y/n).”, Luna and Ginny came up to you hugging you.  
“It´s just so… the dress is so pretty and just exactly as I wanted it and I just realized I´m really going to be married in a couple hours from now. All the stress and the planning is finally over.”, fanning your face so the tears wouldn´t fall you sat down.  
Too soon it was time to go. As your father gave you over to George he shot him a way too serious look before sitting down before the actual ceremony could start. Once it came to the vows you couldn´t hold the tears anymore as you spoke

“George, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you.”  
Taking a deep breath, as to calm himself down he then said. ”(y/n), I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.”

The widest smiles on both your faces you shared a heartfelt kiss, as your families and friends cheered. Laughing you followed your now husband to the reception.


	3. Chapter 3

As you went over to cut the gorgeous cake that Molly had made herself you still couldn´t believe you were finally married to the love of your life. The cake was so delicious too. Chocolate, your favorite, and the pattern in the white icing looked almost to perfect to destroy by cutting it. You made a mental note to ask your Mother in law for the recipe as soon as you saw her once the party was over.  
Before you could grasp another thought everyone settled for the speeches and George held out his glass.

“I´d like to thank everyone for coming here today to see me getting married to the best thing that ever happened to me.”, he looked at you, blowing you a kiss. ”But especially I´d like to thank my family for all the help they have given me throughout all the years. Without them I probably wouldn´t be half the man I am today. And also the biggest thanks to my beautiful wife´s parents, who made me feel like the son they never had from day 2. Day 1 was a little rough, but we´re over it now.  
Also I´d like to thank them for having such a patient, caring and compassionate angel of a daughter. Who truly made me the happiest man in the world today.”  
Sitting down while everyone clapped, Molly was the next one to stand up.

“Georgie, even before I saw you (and your brother) for the first time, it was love.”, looking at her son with nothing but love in her eyes she turned around for the next part of her speech. “And then my little baby grew into a wobbly toddler and then a smart kid. Your time at Hogwarts flew by so fast and before I could fully realize it you were a grown man. We are so proud of you and everything you have ever done. We wish the both of you only the best.”  
Quiet sniffles could be heard throughout the room and you could see someone wiping away a stray tear here and there. Your father followed right up with his speech. “ Looking at the both of you in your fancy dress and suit it reminds me of my own wedding day. I still remember the nervousness, but most of all the merriment and all the love. Let me tell you for free that a successful marriage requires falling in love a little more every day. And doing it with the same person always.”

Then the nervousness in you rose again as Fred stood up from his place besides George. Grabbing your beloveds hand in some attempt to comfort your self your brother in law opened his mouth.  
“There comes a time in every person’s life when they meet their sole mate, the person that’s going to love them for the rest of their life. That moment came for Georgie roughly about…. 21 years ago only shortly after he was born, when he met me. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, for those of you that don´t know me my name is Fred Weasley and I am married to this beautiful lady.”, he pointed at Angelina. “ So, sorry ladies. Now I clearly remember the day we met (y/n) for the first time, cause though she just passed us on the Hogwarts express she didn´t even look in our general direction, just as excited as every other first year and admittedly we were part of them, little Georgie told me ´she is so pretty, I´m going to marry her one day for sure.´ And to be honest I acknowledged her beauty, but I couldn´t but laugh at him. Merlin knows it took him 2 years to even talk to her and another 4 until he finally actually asked her out. That’s 6 bloody years of him crushing on her. I had to listen to how perfect she is every bloody day y´all. Even after they established this relationship I could notice how he fell for her a little bit more every single day and vice versa. But here we are today at your wedding so I guess this would be the time to apologize for laughing at you all those years ago. Then again we are long over that, aren´t we? So now before I finally shut up I just want to say to (y/n), you look stunning as always. Love what you did with the dress and Georgie, I know we´re identical but you know how mum tried to teach us to shut our mouths if we don´t have something nice to say. Okay okay, in all seriousness I wish you a lifetime of happiness, love and growth. You have a beautifully perfect thing right there and I am really happy you let me be a part of it.”

Your guests were clapping as Fred bowed once and only sat down to Ginny beginning her speech as maid of honor. “Hello everyone. Thank you for being here to help celebrate (y/n) and George. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Ginny, the maid of honor and Georges little sister. Looking back, (y/n), you were an amazing big sister slash Friend to me. I have to admit that I don’t think I truly appreciated all that you did for me growing up. Pretty much every single one of my memories from Hogwarts has you in them and was as wonderful because of you. I remember how you came to the first quidditch try out with me, even though you weren´t all that excited about it, just to support me. Or how we would spend most nights in our dorm or my room gushing about Harry and my brother…”, at this you both blushed a little bit. “I remember whenever you´d tell me about how on your first train to Hogwarts you saw this cute boy, that you were to shy to ask if you could sit with cause you didn´t know anyone yet, I wouldn´t be able to believe what you were saying. You too shy? And my brother being titled cute? Nahhh. But I also remember the afternoons and nights you stayed up with me and often Hermione too, because there was some assignment that needed to be done, but we just had no idea how to do it. I also very vividly remember how you came into our dorm one night in your 6th year. You were squealing like crazy and woke me up from a pre learning for exams nap, just to tell me Georgie asked you out. Finally. You weren´t able to sit still for a second and I knew then we would end up here one day. You were and still are such a perfect fit that I was jealous to no end in the beginning and though I loved you before what happened to my brothers”, she waved one finger to draw a circle were Georges missing ear was. “Not that we ever thought you´d love him only for his looks, but we were so relieved to see how much you like really care for him. I´m actually really embarrassed to admit that I ever thought like that about you, when all you ever did was be the best friend anyone could ask for. I know George long enough to know he´ll never hurt you, but if he ever takes one wrong step you tell me. He knows damn well to not underestimate me. Now let´s not talk any longer so we can finally eat.”

The rest of the wedding kind of flew by you. It felt kind of like a dream. To perfect to be true. When it came to your first dance with your newly wed husband and the music shifted from classical (for the father daughter dance) to a more upbeat tune Fred and everyone that had attended Hogwarts at the time of the Triwizard tournament started to laugh. The two had chosen the song that you heard last on the day you came together. ´ There lived a certain man, in Russia long ago´ you started dancing and when the song finished you kissed breathlessly. As you did the guests would cheer. Grinning widely when you parted the two of you danced the night away, being pulled to the side by relatives to talk about how beautiful everything was or to say good bye. Sooner than you thought it was time to leave for the honey moon George made sure stayed a secret to you until you arrived at the destination. When you said your goodbyes to the last people that were still there you could see the sun already start to rise, painting the sun and little clouds a in beautiful red. You were finally feeling entirely at peace.


End file.
